


Omeshi

by wend1go



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Feminization lite, Frottage, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wend1go/pseuds/wend1go
Summary: Thank you agarina_amigara for the beta, and for all the support and encouragement to get me to post this! This is for you! Love you!After getting hooked on the idea of Hannibal wearing all kinds of designer lingerie and robes at home,  I found a really beautiful vintage kimono in my browsing, and this story built from there. I just needed some soft post-fall housewife Hannibal cooking and looking cute for his doting husband Will (is it really pork? That’s for you to decide)Taking the plunge with posting my first ever fic has been very nerve-wracking but exciting, I hope you enjoy this little baby and let me know what you think!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Omeshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agarina_amigara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agarina_amigara/gifts).



“Ah, it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” The voice exclaimed behind him, making Will jump and drop the belt from his hand where he was stroking the silk. The shop owner appeared at his side, a tall, thin man with greying hair and kind brown eyes. “The person who I acquired it from claims it’s from the sixties, custom piece. Whoever owned it was one lucky lady. One of the finest vintage kimonos I’ve come across in years!”

“Yeah, it’s something.” Will responded, cheeks pink from embarrassment from being caught staring at the kimono in front of him. It was a really beautiful robe, a deep crimson that was sparingly decorated with white patches of a paisley-like pattern, most of it concentrated on the left side, bottom, and sleeves. It pooled on the ground like an elegant puddle of blood. The whole thing was secured to the mannequin with a cream sash, which was covered in a complementary red circular pattern. There was little to no sign of wear, obviously well taken care of and cherished by its previous owner.

“Do you have someone special in mind? Depending on how short your sweetheart is it might need some alteration, it looks like it was sewn for a tall woman.” The owner stepped into Will’s view, holding out one of the sleeves for admiration. “George down the road at Futia’s is the best tailor around, he’d be able to take it in if you want me to give him a call!”

“Ah, thanks, I’ll uh, keep that in mind.” Will answered. His sweetheart wouldn’t have a problem with the extra length. It made Will want the kimono more, the thrill of something so feminine and perfect in size. His imagination started racing thinking about gifting this to Hannibal, watching him take a bath and then wrap himself in the silk, letting Will push him back onto the bed just to untie the belt again and straddle his hips, the cool material sliding on his shins as Will spread his hands across his chest, admiring the damp hair there. The idea of dressing Hannibal up like a model, of buying him beautiful things and watching Hannibal luxuriate in them right before he ruined him nearly gets him hard right there. Will clears his throat, pushing his thoughts aside before he gets too caught up. “I’d like to take this,” he adds.

“Lovely choice!” the shop owner exclaimed, telling Will he’d have it wrapped up for him in just a moment. Will wandered to the front of the store, looking out the window to the cheese shop across the street. He couldn’t see him but he imagined Hannibal still there, discussing molds and cheeses and goats and whatever else one discussed in a cheese shop for an hour. Miguel, the manager and cheesemonger, became a fixture in their life here. Hannibal has been thrilled to find someone as interested in fine cheeses and wines as he was and spends lots of time over new arrivals and imports at the shop. Will was pretty sure Miguel would be Hannibal’s Best Man at their wedding at this point. He smiled fondly at the idea of a wedding; though Hannibal and Will were committed in every way one man could be committed to another, to imagine Hannibal standing in front of a crowd and their cheesemonger and putting a ring on Will’s finger as he read some corny vows was more amusing than anything. They've been there, done that. Sickness and health, life and death, chicken soup and bone saws. Even after all of that, Will had Hannibal, buying fancy cheese and gifting him with sexy nightwear. All was well.

The shop owner lets Will know everything is ready, and he hands the man his credit card without inquiring about the price. To be honest he’d rather not know, but mostly he wanted to leave so he could get across the road to tug Hannibal out of the shop and back home to bed. The man rang it up, 189 dollars, and Will signed the receipt and grabbed the red box off the counter. He smiled and thanked the owner and headed out the door.

As he predicted, Hannibal was still standing at the counter of the cheese store as Miguel wrapped up what looked like a bottle of brandy in some butcher paper and string. It sounded like they had switched to Spanish, Will catches the words “pork” and “apple” in their discussion. Both men turned to the door when it shut behind him, and Hannibal regards him with a warm smile and a glance down to the box.

“¡Ah, Will! ¿Cómo estás?” Miguel asked, placing the last items in Hannibal’s shopping bag.  
“I’m well, thank you, Miguel.” Will responded, moving to stand close to Hannibal and grabbing their bag. Miguel added to their tab and waved them goodbye. Hannibal and Will brush shoulders and walk to their car in comfortable silence.

***

When they get home, Will goes upstairs to place the kimono in their bedroom while Hannibal heads to the kitchen to unpack and start dinner. He sits on the bed, tracing the box he placed next to him, thinking about how he should give it to Hannibal. For a brief moment he thought he should just stuff it under the bed and wait until Christmas or Hannibal’s birthday, delay the inevitable. But what was the inevitable? Ridiculously hot sex with the man he loved while he wore a woman’s nightgown? He knew Hannibal would love it, would wear it however Will wanted for him. Would sit by the fire curled up on their sofa, head on Will’s lap while he stroked Hannibal’s nipples through the silk. Would drag a sleeve over Will’s dick before he slid down and took him into his mouth, careful to avoid getting drool on the material but pulling off to let Will come all over his face and chest, cum dripping onto the lapels of the robe. Jesus, he did not realize what can of worms he opened, all because he was bored listening to Hannibal talk about apple brandy and wandered across the street to the antique shop.  
He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sit through whatever meal Hannibal was working on before he gave him the gift. Fortunately Hannibal seemed to catch the idea that Will had something planned for the evening and had told Will he’d be making something simple for dinner while they were in the car. He wiped his hands on his pants and walked back downstairs to see if he could do anything to help.

The kitchen smells like warm apples, a pan of them bubbling away on the stove. Hannibal had his back to him, pounding meat slices thin with a metal tenderizer. The movements made the muscles squeeze and release in Hannibal’s back, and Will stood in the doorway for a moment to admire. Hannibal had shed the dark pullover he wore out and was wearing a soft grey sweater and black slacks, barefoot on the hardwood floor, the white apron he was wearing accentuating his thin waist. Will thought about the kimono upstairs, and how its sash would also accentuate the curve of Hannibal’s back and ass, and Will felt a little antsy again.

“Did you have something to say, or are you going to stand in the doorway and stare the rest of the evening?” Hannibal said without looking, making Will laugh out loud at being caught.  
“Sorry, got distracted. Anything I can do to help?” He asked.

“I do need some thyme from the backyard, if you could clip me a few sprigs.” Hannibal turned and smiled, stopping the pounding to hand over the kitchen shears. When Will walked over and grabbed the scissors, Hannibal held them firmly in his grip, making Will look up to him. 

“Am I bold for assuming that box you just brought upstairs was for me?” Hannibal asked.

“No, it’s for my other secret lover. Who else would it be for?” Will rolled his eyes. 

“Should I be concerned with how nervous you are to give it to me?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow slightly. Will truly couldn’t hide anything from him.

“I’m not nervous, I’m just... looking forward to giving it to you, that’s all. I’m a terrible gift giver.” Will replied, trying to school his smile down. 

“Very well.” Hannibal said, leaning forward to kiss Will before letting the scissors go. Will smiled and turned to head out the back door.

It was late September, and the air was starting to get a lingering chill to it. Will turned to the herb garden Hannibal had started a few months ago, trying to remember which of the many plants was thyme. As he leaned down to inspect a plant’s leaves, he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down to see the stray cat that roamed their backyard, a fluffy grey cat with golden eyes, twigs stuck in its fur. 

“Hey pal,” Will reached down to pat the cat’s head. He may be a dog person but he had nothing against cats; they just generally stayed away from Will as he usually had three to seven dogs in tow when he was out. The cat seemed annoyed at first when Hannibal and Will took up residence in the house, like he was the landlord and they were squatters on his property, but once Will started leaving scraps and cat food out, they became fast friends. He picked a few twigs out of his fur as the cat trotted away to the bowl near the back door, sniffing the empty bowl and looking towards Will expectantly.

“Yeah yeah, give me a few minutes bud.” Will said, and turned back to the garden. He grabbed a tiny leaf off of a short, woody bush, and the smell confirmed it was the thyme he was looking for. He clipped three branches, tucking them into his hand and standing up. When he opened the back door, the cat peeked in the house but sat down by the bowl. Will wouldn’t mind if the cat poked around the house, but he didn’t seem too interested yet. He grabbed the bag of cat food by the door and shook some into the bowl, the cat digging right in. He smiled and went back inside. 

Hannibal had the meat, pork from what Will could smell, sizzling in a skillet. Will rinsed the thyme in the sink and patted it dry. Hannibal pointed with the tongs in his hand to the cutting board, and Will grabbed the large knife there and began to slowly pick and chop the thyme. He added the chopped bits to a small glass bowl and set down the knife. He wished he had more to contribute, mostly because he enjoyed sharing the space of the kitchen with Hannibal, but the rest of the dish seemed to be covered. He liked playing sous chef, letting Hannibal guide him and teach him about what they were making. The kitchen was now full of fantastic smells, and Will sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen to watch Hannibal finish their meal. He twisted the bottle that Hannibal had bought from the store, an apple brandy, in his hands while he watched. 

Hannibal finished plating their meal a short time later, gathering the food and placing it on the island. Hannibal still loved nothing more than to serve Will meals at the table with a proper spread, with their vintage but tasteful chargers and tablecloth, but he also knew Will enjoyed these simple and casual meals more. Will got up to grab the water pitcher from the fridge, stopping to snag the bottle of Chardonnay off the counter, while Hannibal drizzled a sauce made with the apple brandy as artfully as he could over their dinner. 

“Pork tenderloin with apples and Calvados sauce,” Hannibal presents with his usual flourish. Will pours them each a glass of wine and they settle in.

They eat at the island, something Hannibal probably would scoff at in their past life, now a commonplace in their new one. Will liked that the stools were tall, and made them have to lean in close to each other to eat. Hannibal stole glances every time Will took a bite, still eager to please with his food at every meal, even after all this time. It was always altogether intimate and usually riled them up, this time no different.

“This is really good, did you come up with it?” Will asked as he scraped up the last of the cooked apples on his plate. “I heard you mention apples to Miguel when I walked in.” 

“Thank you. It’s actually a recipe I picked up a long time ago, from ‘Bon Appetit’ magazine if I recall correctly.” Hannibal answered, smiling to himself as if the memory was fond. Will gaped slightly at the admission, the image of Hannibal browsing a magazine and clipping a recipe out like a housewife almost hilarious. And also made Will shift in his stool with how it made his dick start to take interest.

“Really? A magazine? You don’t strike me as the type.” Will chuckled. He poked at the sauce left on his plate with his finger, letting Hannibal follow the motion with his eyes as he licked it off. It was obvious and cheesy, but got the job done.

“What ‘type’ is that, if I may ask?”

Will waves a hand at him. “You know, reading a magazine, sitting down and writing down a recipe at a kitchen table like some suburban soccer mom. For some reason I have this idea your recipes were, like, divine gifts that you were born with.”

“As highly as you think of my skill, I have to admit I wasn’t born a chef. I did have to learn from somewhere,” Hannibal said, a mix of sarcasm and seduction in his voice as he kept his focus on Will’s hands, before looking back up to meet his eyes. “A good cook can pull inspiration from all parts of life, magazines included. Some of my best ideas were spontaneous, with inspiration coming from an unlikely place.” Hannibal added, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Inspiration can strike when you least expect it.”

“That it can.”

Will sat back, watching Hannibal as he finished his meal. His mind started to drift to the inspiration that sat upstairs, how he could imagine Hannibal wearing the kimono around the house, sitting at this island in the morning and reading magazines. Maybe he’d get him a subscription to Bon Appetit, let him clip and sort recipes and putter around and dote on him.

Like a wife.

“...do you feel inspired, Will?” Hannibal asked, Will blinking out of his fantasy to find that Hannibal was long finished with dinner and watching him amusedly. Will blushed slightly at being caught.

“Yeah, you could say.”

“And from where has this inspiration come from?”

“You.”

Hannibal smiles. “And what have I done to inspire you?”

“Just... this,” Will glanced around before looking back at him. “Finding us this place, settling in and buying fancy cheeses at Miguel’s and starting a garden outside. Taking care of the cat… taking care of me.” He emphasizes the last part with a fond look. It wasn’t new, Hannibal taking care of Will, in the many ways he had over the years, but this past year has been another type of care, where they could be both themselves and also someone new and uninhibited. “You inspire me, and I’m grateful. And I want to thank you for that.”

“You inspire me in many ways as well, Will.” Hannibal replied after a moment. This was heading into more sentimental territory than Will was ready for, but important nonetheless. He flushed at Hannibal’s piercing gaze, and remembered where he was going with this conversation.

“I like taking care of you, too… you’re so good to me.” Will says, softer, diving in and hoping to take Hannibal with him. “I want to show you sometimes how grateful I am of you taking care of us. Will you let me?”

He doesn't hear it, but he knows Hannibal skips a breath from the way his chest rises and falls. Hannibal looks down at his glass of wine, pulling it up to his lips to finish the last sip. He glances back up at Will, and his brown eyes seem to look right through to Will’s brain, as they always have, to pick apart where this was going. Will grabs his own glass to finish his wine, taking a large gulp and scooting back to get off his stool. He walks around to Hannibal, who stays seated, and wraps his arms around his neck to kiss him, lips meeting with the taste of the Chardonnay between them. Slow, tracing tongues, the kiss melting into something more urgent as Hannibal turns in his seat to pull Will between his legs, the height of the stool letting him wrap his long legs high around Will’s waist. Will tightens his embrace around Hannibal’s neck, the two of them tightly wound from lips to groin. Hannibal’s dick presses against him, beginning to harden quickly against Will's own dick, which was throbbing in return. Will moves back, causing Hannibal to slide off the stool. As much as it pains him to pause this, he pulls away so they can clear the dishes and move this to the bedroom. As hot as this all was he knew Hannibal never left a dirty kitchen. Hannibal’s eyes stay closed for a moment, and Will gathers the plates on the island to bring to the sink. Hannibal leans against the island and watches Will clean up. 

Will placed the dishes in the sink carefully, and began to grab the sponge nearby to rinse them, when Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back to grind him against his dick.  
“Leave them.” He whispered, low and rough in his ear, and Will turned in his arms in near shock, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, dear.” Will answered, letting Hannibal push him back into the sink to steal a kiss. They linger there, Will feeling domestic as hell with dirty dishes at his back and his pliant, eager partner who cooked before him. Will brought his wet hands up to Hannibal’s hair, pushing fingers through it to mess it up. It had gotten long in the past year, his short prison haircut long gone, and he clenched his fingers in the silky greying strands that had started to fall around his ears. Hannibal let out a groan against his mouth, and Will uses the opportunity to press their tongues together, before pulling back yet again.

“I’d really like to move this upstairs, please.” Will groans. They are both so hard, and he hadn’t even given him the kimono yet. It was going to be a quick night if they didn’t get to their bedroom soon. Hannibal smiled and pulled away graciously. They head towards the stairs together.

***

Will trails behind Hannibal up the stairs to their bedroom, carrying the rest of the wine in one hand and their glasses in the other. When they reach the landing, he crowds Hannibal against the wall as best he could with his hands full, Hannibal gets the message and backs up. Hannibal grabbed his face between his hands and they shared a kiss, light and full of promise, leaning into each other for a moment as their lips parted. Will thought about tossing the wine down and just taking Hannibal here, but he really needed to get this fucking kimono on Hannibal ASAP. He pulls back and gestures with the wine bottle to the bedroom, Hannibal sliding past him to go through the door.

They sat down on the bed, box between them, Will placing their glasses on the nightstand. Hannibal glances at Will, probably trying to discern any more nervousness or a hint of what it was, before finally grabbing the box and removing the top. He carefully pulls the tissue paper inside back, revealing the red silk. Hannibal’s eyes widened slightly, and he traced a hand over the fabric, placing the box on his lap so he could pull the gift out fully. Will slid back to lean against the headboard, not taking his eyes off Hannibal’s face as he settled in.

Hannibal held the robe out in front of him, eyes tracing over the embroidery and down to the sash. He nudged the box off of his lap and placed the kimono there instead. A smile grew on his face, the lines around his eyes crinkling as he slid his fingers down to the sash, curling his fingers around it. 

"Will?" Will asks, feeling tentative and bare all of a sudden.

“It’s… lovely, Will.” Hannibal said quietly, “A beautiful kimono. Thank you.” He turned to look at Will, his fingers tightening in the fabric.

“You’re welcome. Do you want to try it on?” Will asked, his initial plan to have Hannibal take a bath first slowly falling apart as his need to see Hannibal wearing this right now. 

“I do.” Hannibal said, glancing back down at the kimono and then up at Will, leaning forward to kiss him. Will grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, making Hannibal have to shuffle forward to climb between his legs, the kimono bundled between them. The silk rubbed against Will’s arms as they kissed, making him smile against Hannibal’s lips as the kisses went from grateful and chaste, to something deeper and more charged, picking up where they left off in the kitchen. Hannibal put his weight on his left hand, right hand tracing up to slide into Will’s hair as he moved his head to change the angle. Will tried not to buck up against Hannibal’s body, but it got harder and harder to keep control while Hannibal slid his tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. Will opened his mouth on a slight gasp before it was filled with Hannibal’s tongue. Hannibal seemed content just to thoroughly plunder his mouth, unmoving above him, but Will pulled back, pushing lightly against Hannibal’s chest to get him to stop.

“Please, try it on? For me?” Will asked once he caught his breath, voice already beginning to get raspy. Hannibal opened his eyes at that, pupils widening with arousal.

“For you?” Hannibal goes, remembering the kimono was squashed between them and sitting back on his knees, gently pulling it from Will’s chest and holding it to his own. 

“You’re going to look so beautiful in it, I wanna see it on you.” Will is about three seconds away from pushing Hannibal down and putting it on for him with force.

“Where did you get this?” Hannibal asks, sliding off the bed and flapping the kimono out to smooth out any wrinkles.

“The antique store across from Miguel’s, the owner said it was vintage. It just caught my eye and I thought of you. I wasn’t sure you’d like it but then I thought about you in it and...” Will trails off, thinking about how hot it had been to think about Hannibal wearing this in the store.

“I will have to send Carl my regards.” Hannibal replies, “Truly, your thoughtfulness knows no bounds, Will.” 

Will laughed at Hannibal using the store owner’s name, he had bought a 200 dollar kimono from the guy and didn’t even ask, but of course Hannibal knew everyone in town already. Will sat up further, eyeing Hannibal up and down. “Well?”

Hannibal shot Will a look. “Let me admire it for a moment, if you could be so kind.”

Will sighs but lets him, turning to pour another glass of wine while Hannibal stood for another moment, touching and looking, before turning to go to their ensuite bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Hannibal emerges a few moments later, after Will had nearly drained his glass out of nerves and excitement, and Will can barely hold back a gasp. Hannibal leans against the frame of the door, sash in hand as he tightens it around his waist, the cream silk a contrast against his tanned hands. The blood red silk was as if it poured onto his body, his broad shoulders causing the robe to accentuate his muscular upper body while sliding down the rest of his slim waist, the sash cinched tight around the smallest part of it, giving him a striking silhouette. The kimono is a near perfect length, smoothing down his long legs and brushing the tops of his ankles and framing his bare feet. His dick has begun to create a bulge in the front, a lack of underwear creating a firm long line in the silk. He must have wet his hair, the damp strands smoothed back and sleek, like the lines of the garment. He wears the robe with no shyness, his eyes confident but bright in excitement. 

“Well?” Hannibal mirrors Will’s question from before with a slight flourish of his hands towards his body.

“You… fuck, Hannibal.” Will says, placing his glass down and nearly jumping off the bed to walk to him. He trails his hands up the long sleeves of the kimono, hands grazing Hannibal’s warm biceps before sliding up to his chest, settling for a moment at the lapels. He tightens his grip there, letting the kimono pull around his neck slightly before continuing movement further down. Hannibal is breathing quicker now, preening in the attention and touch. “So pretty.”

His hands stop over the sash, and he skips unrobing him for now to press his hand against Hannibal’s dick, letting the silk bunch up and glide over the length. Hannibal let out a shuddering breath against Will’s hair, hot and damp against his curls. Will strokes a few more times before looking back up to Hannibal. “Do you feel pretty? You should.”

“...yes Will, I do.” Hannibal finally admits, and from there it moves quickly. Will grabs Hannibal’s hand and pulls him toward the bed, turning to push Hannibal on his back. As Hannibal settles back, Will waits a moment before following him, his initial fantasy coming to life as Hannibal shifts and spreads on the bed, letting the silk fall about him like liquid. Will takes a deep breath and undresses. He has no desire to make a show of it but Hannibal watches with rapt attention anyways as he unbuttons his shirt and tosses it to the floor, pants and underwear following close behind. He climbs back onto the bed, straddling Hannibal’s legs as he moves up to place his palms on either side of his chest below his underarms. He lowers himself down for a bruising kiss, teeth near clacking together as they adjust and move against each other. Will is so turned on, his dick beginning to harden again against the kimono, each shift of his body causing it to rub against Hannibal’s dick still behind the fabric. He reaches down to start tugging at the knot in the sash.

“Can I take this off?” Will asks, slightly out of breath. Hannibal nods, seemingly out of breath himself. Will grabs a tie and pulls gently, letting the tight bow unravel. He slides his fingers into the skin-warmed knot and tugs it loose, Hannibal lifting his hips so that Will can unwind the rest of the sash from around his waist. 

Once open, Will pulls back either lapel and reveals Hannibal’s chest. He leans forward to run his hands through Hannibal’s chest hair, never tired of feeling the thick grey curls there. He continues down and licks a nipple, and Hannibal tosses his head back with a groan as Will settles in to continue. He feels a hand on the nape of his neck as Hannibal holds him there, and Hannibal begins to thrust up against Will’s hips, the silk still between them and teasing them both. Will has to stop and take a breath, mouth parted against the now damp nipple as he grinds down to meet him. 

“That’s it, so good for me, keep going,” Will barely registers what he is mumbling against Hannibal’s chest as the rhythm of their thrusting starts to pick up. He stops talking and turns his head to start licking at Hannibal’s other nipple, placing a hand around his pec and beginning to suck, feeding off of Hannibal like he could take some of his overwhelming arousal from this and add to his own. Hannibal, who cooks for him and helped him build a home, who dressed up for him in a pretty kimono just because he asked. His wires start to cross and he thinks again about Hannibal as his wife, about the vows for their imaginary wedding he made up for them earlier in the day, and he lets the fantasy warm him, fill him, settle in as he continues to suckle.  
Hannibal’s thrusts start to falter, and he takes the hand that’s not squeezing at his neck and places it at Will’s lower back, holding him down and thrusting a few more times before Will feels him begin to come. Hannibal’s dick is throbbing, twitching under the kimono, a damp spot beginning to grow in the silk as he pulses his release into it. Still slightly out of breath, Hannibal places his lips to Will’s ear, murmuring encouragement as he picks up some speed in his thrusting. 

“Come, darling, come for me now.” Hannibal whispers, hot and low in his ear, and Will only needs a few sliding thrusts against the wet silk, soaked in cum, before he adds to the mess. His orgasm radiates from the hand at his back, tingling up to his lips, and he buries his head back down into the soft hair of Hannibal's chest to let out a long groan of release, humping a few more times in aftershock before finally settling down fully against Hannibal. They lay there, catching their breath, Hannibal sliding his hand up to tangle fingers in Will’s hair.

Will is in a near daze when he feels Hannibal begin to gently tilt him on his side to move out from under him. Will continues to roll up and off the bed, placing his hand on Hannibal’s chest to keep him there. He admires the picture for a moment; Hannibal, a wreck from head to toe, his and Will’s sweat and spit covering his chest, nipples dark pink and bruised from being ravished, gleaming in the overhead light that they hadn’t even gotten a chance to turn off. The wet spots in the middle of the kimono, dark and huge, probably utterly ruined already, and it makes Will’s dick twitch in a valiant effort to get going again. Will quickly shuffles to the bathroom to start the cleanup. He starts to grab a washcloth, but changes his mind and runs the tub with hot water, turning back to collect Hannibal.

“How are you?” Will asks. Hannibal’s eyes are open and contemplative as he looks at the ceiling. He turns his head to look at Will, still a little dazed, and Will is hit with a feeling of pride at a job well done. 

“I’m fine. Good.” Hannibal responds, soft and thoughtful.

“I’ve got the bath running,” Will says, reaching out. Hannibal grabs his hand, letting himself be pulled up. Will loves when Hannibal is pliant and quiet after sex, a rare time when Will gets to be the caretaker in his vulnerable state. When Hannibal is up, Will finishes removing the sash and lets the kimono fall. Hannibal steps out from the red puddle on the floor, and they walk naked to the bathroom. The tub is nearly filled, and with a quick test of temperature Hannibal steps into the water, leaning against Will until he can settle in. Will follows him down to kneel at the side of the tub. He grabs for the washcloth this time, lathering it up with the lavender soap they share and gently scrubs the arm nearest to him. Hannibal let out a sigh, inhaling the scent and letting his head tilt back against the back of the tub. They let the steam and lavender and post sex haze settle over them, content in the silence - finding peace in their roles, and in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a picture of the kimono for reference!  
> https://thisbluebird.com/collections/vintage-kimonos/products/vintage-dark-orange-red-omeshi-silk-kimono


End file.
